Falling into Darkness
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: A short, dark fic. Summary inside. R&R! Yaoi, if you don't like it please don't read it!


**Falling into Darkness…**

**By: Twilightkitsune1**

_**Rating: M**_

_Drama/Angst/Tragedy_

**Summary: **How long can someone travel between worlds just for one reason, for one person; especially if that someone is a teenage boy? He has no home ground anymore, abandoning it as he began his search. He has sacrificed his home, his childhood, and his freedom just for the one he loves. The only things pulling him through are his faith in a brighter tomorrow and the hope of being able to go home with the man he loves. Will he be able to make it through the darkness and uncertainty when the last blow is made? Find out in _Falling into Darkness!_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kingdome Hearts and am making no profit from this in anyway… So yeah, please don't sue me alright.

**Warning: **Yaoi (male/male), Dark themes, Non-con (only mentioned), death fic, AU

…You have been warned…

**Pairing(s): **Riku/Sora (main pairing), Ansem/Riku (only mentioned), Ansem/Sora (Non-Con, only mentioned), Kairi/Sora, Tidus/Wakka (only mentioned)

Sora didn't know how long it had been since night had fallen, at least in a normal world where there is both night and day. This world though was nothing but darkness and shadow, filled with hallway after hallway and doorway after doorway. He had lost track of how long he had been wandering the many hallways and how many doorways he had passed through, though he could count on a battle to occur. He knew that everyday was, is always going to be an endless struggle… At least until he found the one person he was looking for, it would be then he will be able to finally lay down his weapon and live in peace. However, there are times he just wanted to give up, just to lay down and rest, but when those times came around he saw a glimpse of hope. He was able to continue onward because of that hope; he could keep fighting for his freedom from the darkness.

As the heartless began to crawl out of their darkness, wanting nothing more then to devour Sora's heart, Sora called his Keyblade. He stood at the ready; his Keyblade began to glow with indescribable power as the ever constant battle began. Sora looked out over the countless heartless that stood before him preparing to strike. The multitude of them seemed to remind him of the water in an ocean, though this one had become black with no light shining on it… Griping his Keyblade tightly to him he had to find it ironic that he was the only thing giving off light, due to his Keyblade, and the darkness seemed to always be endless.

The heartless pounced, a few sliding underneath to attack Sora's legs to make him lose his footing so they could knock him back. Noticing the attacks to his legs he leaped into the air and above those that slid across the ground and landed in the middle of a group doing a circle attack hitting all those around him. As he was cutting his enemies down he became distracted when, in the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pure white doorway. It shinned magnificently in the darkness that surrounded it, just like the Keyblade in Sora's hand. So distracted by the door Sora did not notice the heartless that leapt into the air and dug his claws into the flesh on Sora's back, hitting his right shoulder blade straight down to his back. When his attack was finished he leapt right back onto Sora, digging his claws into his shoulders as he held him still.

It was a strange feeling that had come over Sora suddenly. His heart, though sometimes heavy, had never felt this heavy before… almost too much for him to bear. Was all of what he was doing worth _his_ pain? He had given up everything that he knew, his home, his childhood, and he let go of his freedom. The last thing he gave up were his two friends that had supported him through his journey, and to protect them he went into the darkness alone. As he was lost in his thoughts the Shadow heartless sunk his claws deeper into Sora's flesh, ushering him deeper into the darkness, a Soldier heartless took this chance to strike him hard in the abdomen… Sora wondered if all he had been doing was _right._

"_**HEY SORA OVER HERE!!!" **_

'_That voice!' _Sora thought desperately. His eyes, which he only noticed now had been out of focus, began to focus on the white doorway. As he stared at it, it began to blur and the world around him began to get darker. _'NO!'_ he thought desperately as he wildly swung his Keyblade about him. _'I know that's the door, THAT'S THE ONE I NEED TO OPEN!... almost there, this is almost all over, I know that's the one I need to open.'_

He finally was able to send the heartless back with his wild swings, the heartless that had latched onto him was thrown backwards, back into the darkness. On unsteady legs he carried himself to the blurred doorway, his vision coming and going as he felt the warmth of his life's blood trickle down his back and arms. Every step he took grew harder with the next, with every breath he took his lungs screamed no more, but he continued on. One slow step after the next, one ragged inhale after the next, he was refusing to let himself fall to the inviting abyss of unconsciousness. Though the darkness was beginning to grow and it seemed as though the shadows were closing in he continued forward, to his destination… he had always been stubborn.

As the door finally came into his reach he could feel his body begging to stop, begging no more, to just lay here and rest a bit. Sora knew his body though and he also knew these shadows he walked in; if he stopped, if he rested just for a moment, the shadows and the darkness would consume him. He didn't have his two loyal friends to watch over him as he rested, to make sure no surprise attacks took him in his sleep, also to make sure he didn't lose too much blood from the previous attack. No he was alone in this darkness, he was alone and there was nothing to do about it since he was the one who made the choice to go in alone.

He lifted his hands to rest on the pristine double doors, his Keyblade vanishing in a blinding light. Sora stood there and watched as his blood that had dripped down to his arms and to his hands slid down the door. Trails of crimson left in the wake of his blood… it had been so beautiful until Sora had soiled it with just one touch, now though, "It looks as tainted as me… covered in blood." Sora mumbled.

Taking a deep, ragged breath he began to push at the door. He could feel his blood flow on his back and shoulders increase, his wounds felt like they were being ripped open further then before, but he didn't care. He would not stop now that he was so close, so near his goal. So focused on his goal he failed to notice the small heartless creature poke his head out of the darkness. However, there seemed to be a small but very noticeable difference in this heartless then in the others he had been fighting. When the heartless realized Sora was completely alone and not paying attention to his surrounding it smiled a wicked smile. It was an insane smile, murderous even, that glowed as yellow as his eyes and his teeth were outlined showing them to be sharp points, like small daggers as teeth really.

Not taking any time at all, it pounced toward him, teeth showing and claws extended. This attack was not going to be like the other heartless' had done, this was to be deadly, an attack Sora would not be able to walk away from.

So lost in his efforts he failed to notice the heartless until it was too late. The heartless' teeth sunk deep into Sora's flesh, its clawed hands dug themselves into his skin only to be ripped violently out to strike again. Its claws continued their vicious onslaught, ripping deep and pulling clean, and its teeth gripped deep, clenching and unclenching, in Sora's young flesh where the shoulder and neck meet. The pain from the attack was so intense all Sora was able to do was let lose a soul shattering scream as his eyes clamped shut and his body lurched forward. All he could see was a burning white light that filled his vision. However as quickly as the heartless began his onslaught, after five mortal blows from its clawed hands it ripped its mouth clean from Sora, ripping his flesh and muscle with it. Finally it disappeared into the shadow, leaving the badly injured Sora behind.

As Sora laid there, his blood pooling around him, he smiled as he urged his eyes to open. His body was not cooperating with him as it normally did; its reactions to his commands far slower then ever before… How had it come to this?... He didn't know why but it felt… no, it felt as though he had somehow been released from the duty he had never asked for, from pain he didn't want, and from the sorrow that seemed ever present in each moment of his journey… However, he was saddened from the thought of never being able to see his love again, to save him from the darkness he had gone into just so he could be strong, but he should understand why he was letting go. He was the only one who ever did understand Sora… maybe… but Sora would never forgive himself.

Filled with his renewed vigor he began to try and move.

"_**God Sora, your always so lazy… do I have do everything?"**_

"…No…" It was beyond any pain Sora had ever experienced as he moved his arms an inch at a time. It seemed like an eternity when he had finally pushed himself onto his knees; there he summoned the Keyblade to his hand, using it to push himself up the rest of the way. Finally standing on unsteady legs, but standing none the less, he inhaled all air he dared and looked toward the door. Holding up the Keyblade he used the last of his strength and "Just… one last… time." He begged as he pointed it towards the door. "I can't save him alone… so please!" a light erupted from the Keyblade and shot right at the door. "RIKU!" he screamed, falling backwards from the power of the Keyblade. His vision swam and the last thing he saw was the light from behind the door as it opened and then only darkness as he lost consciousness.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

A breeze gently blew across his face, snapping him from his dream. Sitting up he ran his hand over his shoulder where the heartless had ripped his flesh away, but there was no wound, no scar from the happenings in the darkness. "A… a dream?" he wondered, "but it all felt so real… as though it was really happening."

"HEY SORA!" came the call of one of his friends from a little farther down the beach.

"Huh?" looking in the direction of the shout he saw his friend Kairi running towards him. "HEY KAIRI!" he called back, waving to her and standing up.

As she reached him she took a moment to catch her breath and then looked up at him with a smile "I was wondering where you went. Riku and I noticed you skipped out on school today… We figured you'd be here."

"Oh? So Riku's here too?"

"Yeah, on the other side of the island looking for you. Don't worry; he'll be this way pretty soon, you know Riku. When he finishes looking for you over there he'll look over the entire island before he gives up."

Sora smiled at her, she was right though, Riku would never give up looking for him until he found him. That's just the kind of guy he is. "So do you want to wait for him over by the tree?" Kairi nodded, took his hand and pulled him along behind her.

When they reached the smaller island Sora walked over to the Paopu tree that reached out past the solid ground of the small island and leaned above the water as if it were reaching out for something. Smiling to himself he jumped onto the tree and sat down, careful not to fall off. "So did I really miss school?"

"You sure did, the teacher was curious where you were, so was everybody, but Riku figured you just came here and dozed off and you didn't even realize you were sleeping past classes."

Sora smiled at Kairi and then looked out over the ocean, 'Riku really does know me pretty well… but I do know him pretty well too.' He thought and smiled looking over at Kairi he said, "You know Kairi, you'll think this is silly but I don't even remember falling asleep. I mean I came here cause I felt like I needed to be and then all of a sudden you're calling to me and telling me I completely missed my classes."

"…Sora…" a deep crimson came to Kairi's cheeks and she began to fidget under Sora's curious gaze. "There's something… Sora…I—" whatever she was trying to say was thrown to the winds when Sora heard someone running in the sand and moving closer to them in a hurry.

Turning his head he smiled and stood up on the tree facing the on coming figure, also getting Kairi's attention now, and waved, "HEYY!" Sora called out.

The figure lifted his arm to return the wave followed by a "HEYY!"

Smiling like an idiot he turned to Kairi, "Hey come on, let's meet Riku half way." And he jumped, taking off and not even waiting for Kairi's reply.

She bit the bottom of her lip and clenched her hand above her chest. Taking a deep breath she called after Sora "WAIT FOR ME!" and took off after him, her words from earlier still present in her mind.

"Hey Riku, what took you so long?" Sora asked when he reached his friend.

"I was on the other side of the island looking for _you_, sorry it took so long you know how big the island is." Riku said, noticing Kairi as she began to come closer to them, "but I'm sure you didn't mind having some time alone with Kairi." He smiled to her when she finally reached them.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sora asked, his face flushed as he glanced to Kairi then looked back at Riku, "It's not like that." he said in a whisper but Riku heard him none the less.

"Right." was all he said before holding up his bag. "Anyway, since you were sleeping the day away I went ahead and got your assignments for today."

"Oh yeah? Thanks a lot Riku." And Sora reached to just open his bag and pull out his books but the bag was tosses into his arms.

"Since you slept through the day and I had to carry it all day, you'll carry it until I say you can stop." Riku said to Sora's confused face.

"fine." Sora sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder. "But you're going to help me with my homework."

"Deal." Riku said a smile on his and Sora face.

"ALRIGHT!" Sora jumped up. It was a known fact that Riku got perfect scores in everything, and if he helped Sora he would defiantly get perfect scores on his first assignments. "Oh, so do we have all the same classes this term?"

"When do we not Sora."

Sora smiled and was about to say something before he was interrupted by Kairi, who he had forgotten was even there, "Oh I'm in your classes this term too."

"Yeah? Then this term is going to be a fun one."

Riku and Kairi smiled at Sora then looked to each other and Riku interrupted Sora's daydream of getting perfect scores in everything "Oh, but that doesn't mean we're going to do your homework."

"Awww, but Riku!" Sora whined.

"No buts Sora… Geez, you're so lazy. You want me to do everything?"

As Riku and Kairi were laughing at this Sora turned pale, the memory of the dream flooded him. The memory of the pain, the loneliness, the feeling of being lost felt as though he was being suffocated by it. Riku was the first to notice the subtle change in feel with Sora and looked to find his friend a ghostly white and slightly waving on legs that were threatening to drop him any moment. "Sora?" that was the straw that broke him and darkness devoured him and he fell into unconsciousness.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

His eyes opened slowly… he found himself at the festival from the last year he spent on the island. The year before the grueling journey to travel between worlds began. This was one of the last happy memories he had. He knew he was dreaming this time as he watched fireworks shot into the sky and saw him and Kairi standing on the little island with the Paopu tree holding hands. He was watching the past, the mistake he made so long ago. This was the time he was trying to deal with is sexuality at this time, trying to deal with the fact he felt more for Riku then just friendship, trying to convince himself that he felt for Kairi and was confusing it with Riku.

It didn't work though… Even after he had sex with her…

_Sora watched as the firework shot into the sky, silver and blue… It was so beautiful, like Riku—'No! Riku is just a friend, a friend….' He looked over at Kairi. Her eyes were reflecting the light and she looked so beautiful. "Hey Kairi."_

_She looked over to Sora, a smile on her lips. "Sora?"_

_Not another word was spoken as he leaned forward and kissed her, hungry to find something more then friendship, more then what he felt for Riku. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, his fists clenching in her clothes. She smelled so pretty, like some kind of flower just in bloom… but he didn't really like that smell so he tried to focus on something else. Her taste, her mouth tasted like some fruit… That was kind of nice… but still._

_He roughly pushed her to the Paopu tree. She moaned and her leg hooked itself around Sora's waist as her hands clenched in his hair. That was kind of nice… a little. Maybe if he tried to feel her body, yeah that might help. His hand moved quickly underneath her shirt and moved underneath her bra with just as much grace and he took a rough hold of her breast. "Oh god Sora, not so rough." Kairi moaned as she broke their kiss. "Sora, please… please touch me more." She pleaded._

_Not wasting a second he roughly removed her shirt and threw it behind him, her bra soon followed and his head moved down to her nipples, biting, sucking, and licking. One of her hands clenched into his hair and her other leg lifted, hooking with the other one behind him, and using the tree she helped hold herself up. "Sora!"_

_He was surprised because after a little while, when he moved to the other breast she began to rock her hips. "Sora let me down… Please."_

_Thinking he did something wrong he complied and as soon as she had her feet on the ground he felt her push him over, and he fell roughly on the ground only to have her straddle him. He was completely in surprise as she took the lead. Kissing him, biting him where ever she could, and sucking leaving small love bites. She moved down to his waist line and pushed his shirt up. Continuing her ministrations he noticed her hands had moved down to his pants, quickly and surprisingly expertly undoing his pants, she began to move down again. As she moved, his pants moved down as well. Sora inhaled deeply as he felt her take him completely in his mouth. He'd never felt this before, he'd never had anyone suck on him, hell he'd never played with someone's breasts before._

_His mind began to wander as she tried to suck him off. He was a virgin, but he was sure Kairi wouldn't let that be much longer… for some reason though the thought of her being his first kind of made his heart hurt. He tried to think of a way he could make the pain go away and then another silver firework went off in the sky… thoughts of Riku filled his mind. He was no longer on the small island with Kairi, he was there with Riku, it wasn't Kairi he was having sex with it was Riku, it wasn't Kairi trying to suck him off it was Riku… his heart screamed with joy at the thoughts. There was no Sora and Kairi anymore; there was now only Sora and Riku._

_He could feel his body reacting to his thoughts, but he also felt Kairi smile around his cock. Probably thinking she was doing this to him. He didn't even notice she had been playing with herself the entire time, preparing herself for what she did next. Sitting up she thrust herself on him and moaned out, her nails digging deep. "Sora, oh god, you're so big…" she began to rock herself on him._

_But it wasn't Kairi there, it was Riku. Riku was the one on him, the one he was inside of was Riku. He grabbed a hold of her and flipped her so she was the on under him and he began to bear down on her, roughly. They were both moaning loudly, Kairi clinging to him as he just held himself up, his eyes closed so he could only hear Riku's voice, see Riku's face. She climaxed far before Sora did but continued to move with him so he could climax and when he did he had to bite his tongue should he call Riku's name out._

_When he climaxed Sora roughly pulled himself out and moved to get his clothes, not making eye contact with Kairi. He felt ashamed with himself, she was one of his best friends and he used her just like that. After he pulled his clothes on he finally looked over to Kairi and noticed she too was dressed but still sitting near the Paopu tree. "Uh Kairi… I'm…"_

"_Come sit beside me Sora." Kairi said a smile on her lips._

_Bowing his head he sat down next to her, "Kairi—"_

"_I know you weren't here with me Sora… you were thinking of someone else weren't you?"_

"_I'm sorry…" his eyes began to fill with tears but before he could even stand up to run away Kairi wrapped her arms around him._

"_Sora, I knew it wasn't me… I knew, but I won't lie, I did hope… Sora, I wish you luck with who ever it is you wished you could have been with… Invite me to the wedding huh?"_

_Sora laughed and held onto Kairi tightly, "What are you talking about; you'll be my best man after this."_

_Kairi just smiled and looked up into the sky to watch the rest of the fireworks for the night. She hide her tears that so desperately wanted to fall, blinking to banish them from her eyes._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The last thing Sora saw from that dream had been Kairi holding onto him Sora smiled, 'She had been so understanding, so kind, even after we had sex and she found out for sure I hadn't been thinking of her. She still comforted me, and cheered me on when her heart seemed to be breaking… she really is a great person, I hope she finds happiness with someone.'

As his thought finished he felt himself being tugged into a different dream, a different memory. He was beginning to wonder when he'd wake up.

"_Hey Sora! Have you seen Wakka around anywhere, he owes me." Tidus asked from behind him, shaking Sora from his daydream of Riku._

"_Huh, Oh no I haven't seen him around."_

"_Geez…. Hey, what are you up to?"_

"_Oh…uh… Nothing really… actually I'm kinda bored so I was thinking about seeing if Riku wanted to spare with me."_

"…_Oh… Hey Sora, is there something between you and Riku?" Tidus asked, truly curious._

"_HUH! Wha—what makes you ask that?" Sora jumped up looking shocked at Tidus, his face flushing at the thought that there was a rumor that Riku might hear._

_Tidus smiled a knowing smile at Sora's reaction to his question. "No reason… it's just you remind me of how me and Wakka were."_

_Sora could have sworn the top of his head blew off at what Tidus said. He had no idea that they were like that, he just assumed that they were really good friends. "You… you and Wakka!?"_

"_You aren't thinking about Wakka like that are you!?" the friendly and mischievous face was replaced with a furious one. "He's mine and I WILL fight you for him."_

"_What!... OH NO! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you two are a couple or something?" Sora tried to amend his phrasing. "I didn't think you two were like that, I just thought you two were just good friends."_

_Tidus visibly relaxed after Sora assured him that he had no interest in Wakka. "Yeah, me and Wakka have been together for a long time. We grew up together you know and just two years ago I realized I didn't really think of Wakka as just a friend… and I told him… next thing you know we're together cause Wakka felt the same." A slight blush was on Tidus' cheeks. "Don't tell anyone okay."_

"_Yeah… I won't, promise." Sora assured Tidus. "So I'm guessing that's why you asked if there was something between me and Riku?"_

"_Yeah… it's just cause there are times, when you think no ones watching you, when you look at Riku, you have an expression that screams 'hey I like you, but do you like me?'." Tidus looked at the ocean and then back to Sora, "Your scared to tell him though aren't you?"_

_Sora looked at the ground, "Is it that obvious?"_

"_For someone who's been there before, yeah… Oh but don't worry only me and Wakka have noticed… well, actually, I noticed and pointed it out to Wakka and he agrees."_

"_So there's not a rumor?... thank goodness." Sora said, relieved that there wasn't a rumor that Riku could hear._

_Tidus smiled at Sora and how relieved he was. "You know though, Riku is very popular with everyone… if you don't fess up to him you might miss your chance." Tidus said, turning to leave, "well good luck!" he called behind him as he ran off in search of Wakka again._

"_Yeah… good luck to the coward…" Sora mumbled to himself, looking up to find that Tidus had left because he spotted Riku coming. Smiling he lifted his hand to wave at him as he ran towards him "HEY! RIKU YOU WANT TO GO SPARE?"_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself in his room, his room dark since night had come. As he tried to sit up his body was slightly sore for no reason and he found himself unable to fully sit up since someone had a hold of him. Looking over and waiting for his eyes to adjust he found himself wrapped in Riku's arms. A soft blush came to his cheeks. Shacking himself he closed his eyes, "Another dream, but this one isn't a memory." He mumbled to himself.

Riku began to stir as Sora moved and was awake to hear Sora say that. "Sora?... you okay?" he asked truly worried for the smaller boy in his arms.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he looked over to Riku, "No." he whimpered. "God I love you but I'm too much of a coward to say it to you unless I'm dreaming of you… I traveled for so long and did so much just to save you but in the end I'm still not able to tell you I love you." He couldn't hold back his tears anymore and buried himself into Riku's shirt. "If… if I told you… in real life… you'd probably think… -hiccup-… that… that I was sick… -sniff-… and you'd probably… -sniff-… probably distance yourself!" he revealed to him.

"S…Sora…" Riku was lost for words. He was hearing a confession from his best friend, from the boy he'd loved since they were little. He had always wanted to hear these words from him, but had given up that night at the festival he had seen him and Kairi together. He always assumed that Sora loved Kairi… but apparently he had been very wrong. Those looks Sora had cast to him had not been his imagination, but actual looks cast to him for him but hidden away as soon as they came.

Sora's body shook with the sobs he was holding in. It hurt Riku to know that Sora had been going through so much pain just because he had been so stupid to not notice the feelings burning in him, burning in the both of them. "Sora…" Riku didn't know what to say because no matter what words he spoke Sora would think it was only a dream when he woke up again. Maybe, "Tell me, when you wake up… Just tell me because Sora, you're being torn apart by this. You're suffering just because you love me, so just tell me when you wake up because you think I will abandon you, but if you really know me Sora, do you think I could abandon you?"

Sora looked up at Riku and smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I'll try..." he whispered and with that he dozed off, hopefully into more peaceful dreams then the ones he had.

Riku continued to lay beside him and listened to his breathing even out. He guessed that the dreams had been more peaceful then before since the smile never left his face and he snuggled closer to Riku. He smiled and gently, so not to wake him, stroked Sora's hair and softly traced the outline of his jaw. His skin was so soft, almost as though it were made of the finest silk, unhampered by outside materials. Lost in his thoughts he was pulled free when Sora's toughened hands grazed across his arm that was not covered by cloth and fell back to the bed they were laying on. He looked at it closely and could see how the years of fighting the darkness had worn on him, how hard he had fought just to find Kairi… To find him.

Thinking back to those days in the darkness Riku's blood ran cold. Those days wishing Sora had taken his hand when he offered it, thinking he had forgotten him and replaced him and Kairi with those two idiots he traveled with… how he tried to free his thoughts of Sora and turned to Ansem.

_The darkness never seemed so inviting until the moment he saw Sora with those other two. He felt betrayed, replaced. He had tried to bring Sora with him, tried to tell him that he loved him more then what he thought… but that all faded away when he saw those two that he traveled with. He wasn't going to forgive him, never. Since he had new friends to replace the old he was going to do the same. He would find Kairi too and take her from him._

_Ansem appeared before him when he decided. "Now you understand… I tried to warn you, tried to save you, but I guess lessons are best learned by experience. Now that you know the truth come to me, I'll help you to let go of the feelings you have."_

_Riku smiled a far away smile and stood from where he sat. "Yes… that sounds like a good idea." And walked over to Ansem and was taken into his hold. The darkness surrounded him, they were no longer in the room, there was no roof, no walls, no floor, nothing just open space filled with darkness._

_His clothes were discarded, as were Ansem's. He was then used as Ansem's toy, just as Ansem was used as a relief. There was no love in this coupling, no care, just raw flesh. They used one another and Riku was thrown deeper into the darkness, but he did not care. He had no light left when he discovered Sora had thrown him aside, like an old toy that no longer worked… _

_How he had been so mistaken._

As Riku was lost in the shame of his memory Sora was pulled into a memory filled with darkness, filled with pain. A whimper escaped his lips as his mind took him back to a time he'd never forget… the time he had been tainted by the darkness.

_Sora walked slowly, cautiously. He couldn't see where he was going, couldn't tell where he was. He was in an unfamiliar land, an unfamiliar world that was filled with darkness. He was so close to freeing Riku from the darkness… so close he refused to give in to despair. _

_He had been separated from Donald and Goofy. They were somewhere, probably as disoriented as he was. As he took another cautious step the darkness seemed to come to life, wrapping around his foot so he feel on the ground that was there. The darkness began to suck him down, deep into his depths. He struggled but it was impossible to get free from its hold. As he was pulled down he found himself unable to move, and the darkness seemed to be wrapping it self around him, going underneath his clothing and closing in around his flesh. However, as he tried to struggle and get free the darkness pushed itself fully underneath his flesh and grazing over his sensitive member. _

_A blush came to his face and he whimpered and began to struggle harder to become free. "N…NO!"_

"_Oh come, come boy." Ansem's voice whispered into Sora's ear. "Let me show you how the darkness feels…" he reached forward and slowly, torturously lifted Sora's shirt._

_Franticly he shook his head and tried thrashing around to get loose, to try and get free, but no matter what he did the darkness held fast. "P—PLEASE!!! PLEASE STOP!"_

_Ansem's lips curled into a cruel smile, and then bit down viciously onto Sora's neck, causing pain and pleasure to the boy's unused body. "I'll show you why Riku loves being here in the darkness… perhaps I could trade him for you… but you have to be good, and no more struggling." His voice softly whispered in Sora's ear as his hand reached into Sora's pants and began to fondle him roughly._

"_You… you'll let him go?" Sora asked, his face flushed._

"_Behave." Ansem said before nibbling on Sora's ear._

_Tears formed in Sora's eyes and he closed them tightly. He would save Riku, even if he had to give himself to the darkness. If this saved Riku, if he gave his body to the darkness and save Riku in return… then he'd…_

_He nodded his head and the darkness that held him tight removed his clothing, and continued to hold him tight. Ansem's smile haunts him to this day, as do the actions done to his body._

_In the end, he had allowed himself to be touched, to be violated, to be tainted… for nothing._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sora woke with a start, jumping quickly out of his bed and looking around. He sighed a sigh of relief when he discovered he wasn't in the darkness, Ansem wasn't there, and he was home. He was safe from the darkness, it was now nothing more then a memory that taunted him in the nightly hours of rest. Looking around again he wondered what happened, last he remembered he was on the island with Kairi and Riku… and then… he couldn't remember.

Flopping back on his bed he looked at the ceiling. He couldn't remember anything that happened, or how he got back to his room. Sitting back up he stretched and finally got up completely. He smiled to himself, opened his dresser drawer, grabbed some clothes and walked to the shower. After that he'd probably just go to the small island and just hang out there for a while and wait for Riku and Kairi to show up.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

Standing there on the island as the breeze blew gently he looked to the sky that was a beautiful blue. It was peaceful here… but there was something wrong, something missing. He closed his eyes tightly trying to remember. It felt like he was supposed to be doing something… something important.

He bent his head down and wrapped himself in his arms. He was cold, so cold for some reason… his insides felt like ice, even with the sun blazing above him he was still cold. His legs felt weak, his body felt heavy, his ears seemed to have lost the ability to hear properly, and his mind felt so clouded by something… when he opened his eyes it was slow, and difficult. His eyes seemed to blur and then focus again and he found himself on the ground but he didn't feel it. He looked to his side because he felt something coming and saw both Kairi and Riku running towards him. He tried to smile and wave to them but his body wouldn't move, and his vision lurched. Blood spilled from his mouth and he fell. The island disappeared and was replaced by darkness, his hands lay by his side and the Keyblade was held loosely in his hand.

He tried to focus his eyes again, and found himself in Riku's arms. "R…Riku?" Sora asked confused as to what was going on.

His body hurt, but it was a numb hurt, as though it wasn't even there, but he knew it was there. He tried to remember when he got hurt and why his body was so heavy… then he remembered the heartless, the attack, and the wounds. Looking at Riku he saw tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall, as though there was no end to them.

Using all his strength he lifted his hand to Riku's cheek and smiled as Riku covered Sora's hand with his own. "So… you…your free…now." He watched as Riku nodded, "I… I'm glad… I wan…ted to… to tell you… that…" he stopped as blood came from his mouth as he coughed.

"Oh god, Sora your really hurt, try to save your strength." Riku begged, tightly gripping on to his hand.

Sora smiled at the worried tone in his voice. So all that he thought had been going on was the dream and this was, this was the truth. Even so he needed to tell Riku the truth before… the end.

"Riku… I… I lo… ve you… I've wanted… to tell you… before—"

"You ARE going to be okay Sora! We are both going to make it out of here, back to the island, and then you can tell me… you and can have a long talk… okay?" Riku begged, holding Sora tight to him.

"…sorry…Riku…" breathing in deeply he whispered in a weak voice, "I love you…" and his body released its last breath and collapsed, his hand going lax in Riku's hold.

"S…Sora?... Sora?...SORA!!" Riku screamed, pulling Sora tightly to him "SORA!!!"

Riku could no longer hold in his whimpers and cried out. He didn't want to believe that Sora had faded from him, didn't want to think that his light had faded just to save him… not for him… he was not worth this, not worth what Sora had given up for him, "I'M NOT WORTH THIS!" he cried out into the darkness, and the darkness stole his words; echoing them into the eternal nothingness.

_**--- --- --- **__**Owari**__** --- --- ---**_

_**A/N: **_Well, the story is now over. Huh, for some reason, it ended completely different then how I wanted it… I actually wanted a happy ending… Well, shit… and it doesn't even seem like its over does it? Oh that's just kinda funny, don't you think? Oh well, I can't seem to write something not angsty… It's a curse I guess, maybe a blessing too… Anyway, I do have another Kingdom Heart's in the works. It's a chapter high school fic… What's really funny is I have two other chapter fics going on in INUYASHA (_**Lost Light**_) and HARRY POTTER (_**Longing to be Found**_). So I probably won't post the chapter fic until one of those is finished… I don't know but there's something missing from this fic… Might just be me… God, that's kinda irritating… (-mumble mumble-)

ANYWAY! How bout you kind kind readers leave me a wonderful wonderful comment! I'll love you all forever if you! OH and if you are a Harry Potter or Inuyasha fan you could always go to my other stories, read them and leave me a wonderful comment there!

AS ALWAYS R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
